The Slave and the Runaway
by CarvedFromAshes
Summary: A house held slave falls in love with a runaway slave, will his love free her? or will his love put her in a deep pit of despair? Will they love and fly together or will they fail and fall into loneliness
1. Chapter 1 Salutations

I was nothing, literally.

I was created from Elven blood magic and Earth properties, I had all the appearances of an elf, but I was not like them as well.

I had wings, weird but I did. They were butterfly wings of sorts; they were red outlined in black: they would be considered fairy wings if you will, I always made sure they were hidden and never came out of my skin.

I was a strange creature and my creator was not the best man in the world.

He was kind enough but when a large amount of coin came his way I had a lower opinion on him.

I remember when I first created: I was made as a little girl about five or six years old.

My creator was not an honorable elf, he also made my little brother Damien later on and he met the same fate as I.

He sold me to a man named Javier Falcom, he was a nice at first but that all changed when I turned fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2 Marked and Pained

"Nayami! Get in here now!" my master called.

I walked in and looked at up at him, he was a tall stocky man. He had raven black hair with blue high-lights, had some stubble that was two days old and had piercing grey eyes that were cruel if you looked close enough. To others he looked like a kind hearted man but I knew better.

My little brother walked in quietly looking down at the ground, his hair was the color of fire, his eyes a bright green. His skin was pale as the moon, and he had red lyrium marking. They swirled up along his arms to his shoulder blades, the forming three straight lines down his back. He had the markings on the front of his neck and the markings swirled up onto his chin, that's curved below his lip.

"Damien, there you are I want you to witness something that may make you happy" he said in his smug tone.

His voice crawled across my skin making the hairs stand up on end.

"What would that be Messare?" my brother asked in a quiet tone.

"You will see little one, Nayami come" he said getting up from the table.

I bowed and followed behind him, fixing my dress which wasn't the best. It had a long skirt with a tight bodice and long sleeves that showed off my shoulders. We walked into his back room where he performed his forbidden magic, 'Nayami, Strip" he ordered. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"You are fourteen and I've more than agreed with my wife, now strip" he said with his back towards me.

I swallowed hard, and started untying the back of my dress. I let it fall and took off the full body corset; I put my arms across my breasts. I was standing with my legs closed tightly, while looking at the back of his head. I glanced over at my brother; he was looking away looking pained and saddened.

"Don't worry lovey, I'm not going to lay a hand on you…like that anyways. You're still a little girl" he said laughing, well at least the creators are being merciful this time.

He turned around and smiled evilly, "You will now be officially labeled my slave" he hissed.

I swallowed hard again, some of his fellow mages walked out with raw lyrium crystals; the crystals glowed a harsh red. My eyes widened slightly, oh god… they were going to brand me like my younger brother. I knew his wife objected, but I never thought he'd listen to her; he branded my brother when he was only two years old. I heard them starting to chant some words and saw the lyrium melt down in a clay bowl. This is going to hurt like hell, I thought watching them. One of them pressed their hand to my back and muttered a few incantations.

I felt a burning sensation; it felt like my skin was melting off. I let out a scream, my vision went blurry then it all went black. I woke with the feeling of someone watching me.

"Nayami, are you OK?" Damien asked.

I nodded and sat up letting out a grunt of pain, the burning sensation shot up my arm.

"I'm sorry you had to have this done when you were two" I said softly.

"It wasn't as bad because I had Lady Falcom taking care of me, you have no one but me" he replied looking at me with a pained expression.

"You don't need take care of me Darlen" I said hugging him to me.

I ignored the burning of the marks on my arms, shoulders and back.

"Are we ever going to be free?" he asked softly.

"I don't know Darlen, I hope so but I don't know if the creators will be that generous" I nuzzled his hair softly.

He was created from the same magic and earth as I was and we had the same creator, we had the same blood despite what others think. I didn't know what I was going to do. My brother couldn't stay here; we stayed in a musty old shack near the barn. It had hard packed dirt for a floor and had straw covering it. We had no shoes and it was cold this time of year in Denirum, I laid my brother down on the bed we shared and covered him up with all the blankets we had, well rags I sewed together to make blankets stuffed with the sheep's wool and the geese feathers.

I got up and walked into the herb garden I tended to when not serving my master, I was tending to the deathroot when I heard a neigh and the sound of hooves hitting the cobblestone. I picked up the skirt of my dress and ran towards the manor; I walked into his study where he was reading another book on forbidden knowledge.

"Master Falcom, you have a visitor, I do believe it is Sir and Lady Blanca from Kirkwall" I said quietly bowing my head.

"Ah I seem, show them to the den, I will be there shortly" I bowed and left the room.

I walked to the door and opened it, "Sir and Lady Blanca" I said bowing. "My master will meet you in the den, so if you would please follow me" I turned and walked towards the den.

I didn't bother to see if they followed, I could hear his heavy footsteps and Lady Blanca's soft footsteps. I showed them the den, and then my master walked in.

"Ah Goren, Malinda it's so good to see the both of you" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well Javier I need to discuss something with you in private, so if we may go to your study I will leave my wife with your servant" Sir Goren said.

I saw his eye twitch when Goren referred to me as a servant, only if I was that lucky. They walked out leaving me alone with a noble woman from Kirkwall, "So what is your name little flower?" she asked in a light tone.

"My name is Nayami, madam" I said bowing my head.

"So what do you do little one?" she replied.

"I clean, cook, I tend to an herb garden since no else here knows how to. I clean up the barn; feed the animals and I watch my little brother and teach how to make sure to never receive a beating" I said looking down with my hands folded in front of me.

"Sister," I turned my head over towards the door, "Yes littlen?" "What's going on?" he asked rubbing one eye drowsily.

I walked over and picked him up.

"This is Lady Blanca, she and her husband are here to talk to our master about a private business matter, nothing for you to worry about Darlen" I said kissing his cheek softly.

"So this is your little brother?" I nodded. "My name is Damien, and one day me and my sister are going to be free of our master, then she won't suffer anymore." He said still sleepy.

"Hush now littlen, time to get you to bed, if you'll excuse me Lady Blanca" I said with a small bow.

"Of course, take your time" she replied smiling, I walked out and put Damien in bed again.

"Darlen what have I told you? Don't come into the house if it's past the ninth hour of the evening. I don't want him beating you" I said in an hushed tone, "But I don't want him beating you anymore, so if I took his attention away from you, then you wouldn't hurt as much" he replied. I smiled softly.

"Don't try protecting me, I'm supposed to protect you, and I will continue to do so, now go to sleep I will return when our guests either leave or they get settled for the night" I said.

I walked back into the den, where Lady Blanca, her husband and my master waited.

"There are you silly girl, please show them to a room" my master said.

I bowed my head quickly, "Yes, Master" I replied.

I motioned for them to follow me. I showed them to their room.

"Do you need anything else? If so send for me and I will come at once." I said bowing my head, I turned and walked out.

"Nayami, I want you to spy on them and if they mention anything about a cargo shipment I want you to tell me, understand?" Javier said in a stern tone.

"Yes Master, anything else?" I said.

"I will point this out, the dinner tonight was horrible, the herbs and spices did not mix well and it was served cold" he said and hit my across the face, I left my head turned while looking down.

"I'm sorry master, it will not happen again" I said quietly.

"Good, off with you, silly creature" I turned on my heel and sat down on a chest put next to a wall where the stone was thinner so I could hear our guest speak.

"Love, tomorrow ask him if we may take his two little elf servants, I know how he treats them, not even servant but slaves, please love the little boy looks so sick and fragile, and the girl isn't much better, you saw her pale complexion, how thin she was, the dark rings under her eyes and let's not forget the bruise on her arm and my word those lyrium markings on both! He's a monster, I wish you never got involved in a business with him" Lady Blanca said.

She sounded very upset. "Alright darling, I will see if I can buy them from him, but I don't know if that's what they want, we should ask" he replied. "Call the girl in then"

"Nayami?" I heard him say with his head poking out into the hallway, I turned the corner and walked into the room.

"Was there something you needed Sir?" I asked.

"How would you feel if I bought you and your brother from Javier?" I let out a deep breath.

"I would love for it to happen, for at least my little brother. I wish to see him safe, I will worry about myself later" I replied hastily.

"I will get the both of you, I promise" Goren replied. "Thank you, Sir" I said bowing my head deeply.

I walked down stairs and stopped when Javier's son popped out in front of me.

"Hello Nayami, how are you?" he purred, "Do you need something Master Derek?" I asked looking at him.

I hated him worth a burning passion, always stating he will be the one to take me and a lot of other bullshit. "Just thought I'd see how my girl was doing" he said running a hand across my cheek. He traced the one thin line of lyrium on my cheek which started near my mouth and went to curve up nearly into the corner of my eye. The markings were like that on both sides, he ran his fingers across my lips, tracing them over the two thin lines on my chin.

"Derek, why are caressing my slave?" His father said.

"I was admiring her beauty for what's it worth, which I must say isn't a lot" he replied in a snarky tone, I rolled my eyes.

"Master they talked of nothing except for rather personal things I did not need and did not want to know" I said softly.

"Very well, you may turn in for the night" he replied walking away, his son winked at me and walked off with him. I wrinkled my nose once I was outside; his whole family disgusted me, even his wife. I layed down next to my brother and went to sleep. I hoped they could convince Javier into letting us go, I wanted a better life for my brother, not having to be a slave to a cruel blood mage who had a habit of sacrificing his slaves for more power in blood magic, despite being made from it. I hated blood magic worth a burning intensity of a thousand suns, it disgusted me and I hoped the demon he made a deal with consumed him and then he would be killed for being an abomination.

The thought made me smile, making me have pleasant dreams of peace and freedom.

"The both of you wake up, now!" I sat up still groggy. "What…?" I said while waking up my little brother, "You're both going with Sir Blanca and his wife" he said having a massive eye twitch.

I got up and packed up my brother's things first, and then my own. "Damien, go see them while I get our belongings" I said still packing up our clothes and the blankets I made.

When he left I felt Javier right behind me with his hands on my hips.

"I'm going to be visiting you in a few years, we'll see how far you blossom into a young woman" he whispered in my ear.

It felt like there was ice sliding down my back. I grabbed the trunk and the two bags and got out of there as fast as I could. The carriage driver took my bags and trunk and put in on the carriage; I blinked and got into the carriage feeling a little out of place with the velvet seats and silk curtains.

It was done up in white and cream, it was pretty combination. "So little ones, are you excited?" Lady Blanca asked.

Damien nodded rapidly; I gave a bow of my head to them.

"Thank you, Sir and Lady Blanca for taking my brother and I away from that monster, I will admit I wasn't expecting him to let us go" I said softly holding my brother to me.

"I bribed him with more gold then he'd see in a life time, and also I threatened to tell the Templars what he really is, so he had no choice anyways, the gold was to keep his trap shut" Goren said laughing.

I smiled softly; I think I was going to like them as my new masters.

"So where do you live exactly?" Damien asked eyeing them with suspicion. "We live in Hightown in Kirkwall, we are nobles there little one" Lady Blanca said with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry Darlen, I remember going to Hightown with Javier when I was younger, it's a nice place" I said kissing the top of his head lightly.

"Just in time too, the blight is starting to spread across Ferelden rapidly" Sir Blanca replied.

The darkspawn were moving rapidly across the land, it was horrible the archdemon was very effective at laying waste to the land. I nodded, my brother was safe, I was safe for the time being, I couldn't have been happier, I smiled again and nuzzled Damien, who fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

"Tell me young one, did he do anything particularly cruel besides the markings that aren't even a day old?" I looked at him, he seemed concerned.

"He's beat me quite a lot and he insulted me twenty four/seven, and has laid threats on my brother's life but nothing more, his wife did nothing but when I was six she fondled me in a way I did not think was very polite" I said softly petting Damien's head.

Lady Blanca frowned and Goren looked like he was going to be sick. "How old are you?" Lady Blanca asked.

"I am fourteen, my brother is seven; he has not received a beating because I always protected him" I said with my hand resting on his head.

They both nodded, we got to the docks and were on ship headed for Kirkwall, there was news that Lothering was completely wiped out from the blight, King Calin was killed in battle betrayed by his most trusted Captain.

I feared Ferelden was going to perish from the blight, at least my brother was safe, the Dalish clan where my creator was from was dealing with their werewolf issues, they are not beast; they were always nice to me and I hoped the werewolves ripped them to pieces the curse was wrong, because others were punished for things they did not do.

We landed in Kirkwall, I t was a big city, there was a stone wall around with the two giant statues at the entrance of Kirkwall, they were called the twins if I remembered correctly. They had a giant chain next that could be raised up in between them, the city of chains as I refer to it.

I knew they had an alienage for elves; Javier made me stay there while he was Hightown. I was glad I didn't have to stay there again, it was depressing and there was no hope anywhere. It was not the best but better than the elves in Darktown which was the city's sewer passages and such, it was referred to as the undercity.

That was not a pleasant place, we got into another carriage and went towards Hightown, they mansion was huge, it was the only one with white and cream colored stones that were actually bright, their crest was on the door, it had two white loins on it with swords in each hand, there was a flower with thorny vines in the middle with a start above it.

We walked in and I held in a gasp, it was done up in all white and cream, they had flowers and plants everywhere and had a chandler that looked like icicles.

It was beautiful, they showed us to our room and it was huge, I couldn't of been happier.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

It was a year later, I had just turned fifteen and my brother turned eight.

I was running a merchant stand in Lowtown when I wasn't working for Lady Blanca or they merchant stand up in Hightown, which was only open on the fourth day of every week. I was putting up a basket of roses and rearranging shelves when I heard some commotion behind me. I turned and saw two Ferelden boys and one girl, they looked like siblings.

"Give our sister back her money", the younger boy said.

He and the girl looked like they were twins. The oldest had blank expression while looking at the thief, things didn't need to get violent least the Templars show up, the girl was mage, she didn't have her staff but I could tell. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, maybe I can help?" I said softly.

They all looked at me, the sister smiled the oldest nodded and the younger boy glared at me.

"Messare," I turned and looked at the thief walking towards him in a gentle not threatening way.

"I will kindly ask you to give the woman back her money, I do not want things to get out of hand, I don't want the Templars making a fuss here, now give me the money" I said quietly, giving him a sweet innocent, seductive look. He put the pouch in my hand.

"Good boy, now run along there's a free clinic in Darktown, the healer there will help you for free, so take you mother to him, Verne go" I said lightly.

He ran off towards his hovel of a house, I turned and handed the money back to the mage girl. "I believe that is yours," I said and walked back towards the merchant stand. I was reaching under the counter when I felt a hand slam on the counter. I jumped slightly and saw the younger one.

"Why did you interfere? Are you mage? Is that why you don't want the Templars coming?" he demanded.

I laughed "I am not a mage, I maybe an elf but I am not a mage, and I don't like Templars because they harass me when I do nothing, I give them discounts on this shop and the one I run in Hightown, I report people like a good civilian and yet they give me a hard time, and you little man back down or I will sick my lovely Kira on you" I said calmly.

My wolf walked out from, behind the stand, she let out a low growl. She was white and had blood red markings on her paws, her face and on the tip of her tail. "Kira, down" I said mixing a health potion when his brother and sister walked over.

"Carver, calm yourself, I apologize for his behavior, my name is Garrett, this is my younger sister Bethany and this is her twin Carver"

I looked at them hard. "You're the Hawke family; your mother is Leandra Amell. I remember vaguely." I said looking at them.

Garrett nodded, "Yes, we are"

"Gamlen is your uncle yes? I give him discounts at times I can show you the same courtesy" I said smiling at them.

"Sure, by the way how did you do that?" Bethany asked.

"Do what?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"He just handed the money over, no questions asked" I laughed.

"It's my innocent appearance, people are not frightened and do as I say, it is not any type of magic before you jump to conclusions little Hawke" I said looking at Carver, he sneered.

"I also heard you have working for Meeran" I said.

"We just paid out debt off today" Garrett said calmly.

"Well if you want extra coin I have some things that need to be taken care of" I said softly mixing more potions.

"Oh? Like what?" Bethany asked.

"Well four of my shipments have gone missing and someone has kidnapped my little brother, the Templars wouldn't do anything and the Guard doesn't seem to care that a little eight year old elf boy had gone missing. Carver since you seem to want to pick a fight there's also a gang from the invisible sisters that keeps threatening my shipments that are stored in a small warehouse not far, if you want I will pay handsomely to get rid of those annoying bitches, pardon the language, they've been making it hard to make the weapons I sell."

Carver nodded I told him to go at night and drew a map of where the warehouse was.

"Do you want us to find the shipments first?" Garrett asked. "I don't care but if you're going look for my brother, take me with you" I pleaded softly.

He nodded

"Let's get the shipments I know where they are, we'll come back for you and then we'll search alright?" he said in a voice that was surprisingly soft and calm.

I nodded slightly, they walked off and I slumped my head on the counter, please let my little brother be alright. I hope Javier didn't find him, the thought of that broke my heart, it was dusk when I heard a finger tap lightly on the counter, I never normally had customers this time of day.

I looked up and saw the streets were empty, smart people; thugs and little criminal gangs came out at night and slavers. Horrible disgusting Shemlen, I looked up and saw a rather tall elf, elves were not normally this tall not even the men. He had white hair that was layered and went down to past his chin in back, his bangs split unevenly in the front, his eyebrows were strangely black.

He had dark green eyes, tan skin and an outfit that screamed I hate the world. It was black armor and had spikes on the shoulder it had spikes everywhere basically and had metal claws for the gloves, he had no shoes on which struck me as odd. His appearance was intimidating but I felt no threat. "May I help you Sir?" I noticed he had silver lyrium markings; he must have been a slave from Treventer.

"Do you have any swords in stock?" he asked, his voice was deep and emotionless or filled with hate and anger.

It could go either way, I nodded and pulled out a trunk and opened it. There were swords, staffs, bows and arrows, daggers and a couple shields.

"Do you want one made of Redsteel, pure Ironbark, Onyx, Arium, or Silverrite? Maybe you want just a normal blade?" He was looking at me intently, "Or maybe one of my special blades that I make with Deathroot, Silverrite and Glitterdust, and before you say anything it's not all silver and glitters, because I also use Ash, the blade is black, and the Glitterdust mixes with Ashes leaving traces in the opponents wounds which will irritate and make the wounds fester because of the Deathroot extract" I said looking him in the eye.

I wouldn't deny it, he was very handsome elf. I pulled out on the blades; it was about the same height as him except the blade had an extra few inches on it.

"This is the blade I speak of, I am the only one with them and you can always come back and get another made the same only made with a stronger material if this one breaks, and I will not charge you at all" I said softly trace a finger across a plate made of Silverrite and Glitterdust with Redsteel in the middle taking shape of a rose.

"How much does it cost?" I looked at him; he didn't have much coin on him from what I could tell. "Ten silver" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I give discounts to fellow elves and I can tell you don't have much coin on your person and I imagine it's for slashing your ex-master into tiny pieces?" I asked softly.

He looked at me for another minute, "Your right, well the slashing anyways, here" he laid the ten silvers down and picked up the sword.

It was a few inches taller than him, he turned and placed the blade on his back, his lyrium markings were the same my brothers only silver and there were more of them. I put the silver away and packed the trunk, I sighed.

I hope my little brother was safe, I felt something wet drop on my shoulder. I started putting everything away in the ware house that was right behind the shop. I put everything away and started trying to find my cloak.

"Damn it!" It started raining harder; I looked around the stand for my cloak and felt the make-up washing off my arms and shoulders.

I shouldn't have worn a dress that was sleeveless, I looked around and finally found it I felt as if someone was watching me, but that might have been my paranoia showing.

"Kira go home through the back allies like I showed you I will be home in a bit" I said.

She growled softly but ran off, I put on the cloak and put the hood up over my head, the make-up had washed off my face already. I started walking to Hightown.

"Keep calm, no one saw you, you're just paranoid, and you know" I whispered quietly under my breath.

"You, stop right there!" I froze, damn it, thugs.

Carta thugs none the less, never underestimate dwarves.

"What do you want?" I said. I was covering my face by having the hood over my head completely.

"Gives us your coin, now or we'll do very unpleasant things elf" the leader said.

I started digging around in the pocket of my cloak; I couldn't fight here with my markings showing.

"Hold on there, what do you think you're doing? I knew a guy who could take the all coin out of your pocket just by smiling, but you are too incompetent" I looked over and saw another dwarf.

He had sandy blond hair that looked a little red. He had on a brown coat and brown pants with black leather boots. He had chest hair, he had slight stubble on his chin, strange almost all male dwarfs had beards, they could be completely bald but they would have a great beard going. He had blue eyes and had two piecing in one ear and only one in the other. They were gold hoops, he sported a crossbow.

"Say hello, Bianca" he said and shot one of the thugs in the face, he started shooting off arrows faster than I thought a cross bow could.

They were all dead, "Verric?" I asked quietly, "You know me" "No but I heard Garrett Hawke talk about you, you're the only dwarf I've seen that doesn't have a beard." I said nonchalantly, he laughed.

"I guess that's true, what's a little girl like you doing out here this time of night?"

"I just finished closing up my shop, I would have been gone sooner but I had one final customer, who wanted one of the special blades I make" I said hastily.

I scratched at my arm and winced, they still burned after a year.

"Well I suggest you hurry home the little flower" he said walking off.

I turned and ran off, I turned a corner and slammed right into Garrett, I looked up and my hood fell off. He looked down at me with surprise but that was about it.

"We found your shipments, we sent them to your warehouse, are you OK?" he asked gently.

I looked at Bethany for a brief moment; I knew the markings on my face did not go unnoticed.

"Is that raw Lyrium burned into your skin?" she asked quietly. I looked down and nodded.

"Before I came here, I didn't have the best life, but that's all I'll say" I said quietly, I felt a finger tracing the thin line on my cheek.

I looked up and found it was Garrett, he pulled away right before Carver ran up, I pulled the hood up quickly.

"I took care of them for you" he said proudly.

"Thank you Messares, I promised you coin so here you go" I held out a small pouch that had souverins and plenty of silver.

I put it Garrett's hand, "If you'll excuse I must be getting back to Hightown" I said starting to walk off.

"Wait, we found a lead on your brother" Bethany said. I stopped in mid-step, "You did?" I said breathlessly.

"Yes, he's in some caverns up near Soundermount, would like to come?" Garrett asked.

I nodded ad started following them out of Kirkwall, it was a long hike, but I didn't care. I would walk the entire planet to find my little brother, no matter where he was. We made it to the caverns; the caverns were a startling pitch black. I pulled out a touch stick and lite it. Garrett took it and started walking down the pathway; I followed him with Bethany and Carver at my back.

I didn't know them but I felt safer than coming here by myself. We came to a big opening that had touches lite; Garrett set ours down and looked around.

"There are no guards" he said.

I looked in the middle and saw my little brother; I run quickly and quietly and fell to my knees in front of him.

"Damien, are you alright?" I said taking his face into my hands, he nodded slowly.

I hugged him to me, "I'm sorry I will never let anything happen to you again, I should have watched you closer" I said with my face buried in his hair.

He hugged me back in a comforting way.

"Well boys look here, Vallen was right his sister would come to rescue him. Oh my isn't she a pretty thing" I heard a man say I looked over and saw a tall thin man, brown hair with brown eyes that were cold and soulless.

"I think they'll go for quite a lot, their elves and are already marked as slaves so people will never mistake them and it would be easy to find them if they ran" I gritted my teeth, slavers.

"You can go choke and die" I snapped. He laughed, "What will you do little girl" I looked at him with a blank cold expression.

I stood up and curled my hand upward, his laughing stopped when there was rumbling under his feet. I twisted my hand up and trees roots came out of the ground twisting up his legs and torso holding his arms at his sides.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

I moved my brother out of harm's way and lifted my hand up to the cave ceiling. The sharp rocks hanging above started to descend upon him, I moved my hands outward sending fire balls in different directions towards his men. I made the rocks pierce his shoulders and his leg, I encased him in a tomb of rock and wood and set fire to him on the inside along with a chain of lighting, the woods made the fire burn hotter while the rock kept in all encased and heated up making it scorching hot. I heard his screams of pain and agony.

He pleaded for his men to help but they had already been burnt to a crisp and a few who escaped no doubt met Garrett's knives, Carver's blade and Bethany's spells. I waited a few more minutes and made a motion of pulling the rock apart with my hands, he fell out of the cocoon of wood, rock, fire and lighting.

His flesh and body tissue was completely burned away. All that reminded was his charred skeleton, I walked over and stepped on the bones crushing them into ashes. I froze the ash and then crushed it in my hand.

I walked over and pick my brother not caring my hood was off and that my arms now showed the markings. I kissed the top of his head.

"Are you alright Darlen" I asked softly. He nodded and nuzzled his face into my neck, I walked back over to the Hawke's and they all stood wide eyed except for Garrett.

"You said you weren't a mage" Carver said angrily.

"I am not a mage do you see a staff? Mages can't wield magic unless they have a staff to help conjure and control the spell, I use no staff, I casted all my spells with my hands. So there for Carver I am not a mage and if you call me that one more time, you will not wish you had never met me, do we have an understanding?" I hissed at him.

He nodded curtly, "Now excuse me, I must get my brother home" I snarled and walked down the tunnel making a small flame in my hand.

Garrett caught up with me. "Would you like an escort so you don't run into any trouble again?" he asked politely.

"What about your siblings?" 'They'll be fine, Bethany can protect them both" I laughed slightly.

"Your brother is hot headed, and needs to get smacked"

"By all means, we all know he needs it, he's been pissy ever since we found our grandfather's will and found he left everything to mother and Bethany wants us to reclaim the estate. He thinks it's foolish to chase an old family name," I looked over at him.

"It is not foolish just because you're a Hawke doesn't mean you can't pull the Amell family name from the ground" I replied still holding my brother.

He nodded; we got back to Hightown with incident.

"Thank you, Sir Hawke for escorting me home" I said softly.

He smiled and nodded; I unlocked the door and walked in closing it shut behind me before he could see inside. I walked down the hallway and put Damien to bed, I walked out and into the library where Sir and Lady Blanca were.

"You're home rather late" Lady Blanca said. I nodded and smiled innocently. I told them everything that happened.

"Well we must send a reward to the Hawke family"

"I could give it to them, their uncle isn't trust worthy" I said.

They nodded, "You can deliver it to them first thing in the morning, now where's our little man?" Malinda said.

"He's asleep in his room, slavers…their dead" they nodded.

I walked out and got in bed next to my brother, tomorrow was going to be a long day, I sighed and fell asleep next to my brother think of the elf.


	4. Chapter 4 The Runaway

I awoke the next morning to find Damien snuggled up against me, "Nayami, there are some flowers down here for you" Goren said walking into the room.

I crawled out of bed carefully still in my baggy shirt and shorts.

I walked down and looked at the bouquet of red roses and black lily, "They're beautiful, who sent them?"

"No name, the card just says I saw these flowers and they reminded me of you" Malinda said giggling.

I smiled and put the flowers in my window; I leaned down and smelt them. I stood up looking out the window; it was about seven in the morning.

I started getting dressed in a corset that was also a dress; it was a dark blood red color. The strings on front were black and laces down the middle, the back also had black lace going up the middle. I put on black shorts underneath the skirt that was attached to the corset; it went to mid-thigh and had slits on either side that went all the way up to my hips.

It showed off the side of my legs perfectly, I put a red boots that had a tall heel and tied a black sash around my waist letting the excess fabric fall and cover my hip, I put on black fingerless gloves that went to up to my elbow.

I put a thin piece of fabric in my hair to hold most of it back, I used a so cream I made for my hair to tease up the top layers, my hair was a deep dark red color and went past my butt. I took one rose and one lily and put in behind the fabric so they wouldn't fall.

I looked in the mirror… Not bad I must say. I looked at my face my skin complexion was a dark pale color, my lips were natural a dark rose red.

I had small blush to my cheeks that was more of a faint red then pink. My eye shadow was always black and made it look smoky around my eyes. My eyes were a dark sparkling red; I like the color red, even though it's not because I was made by blood magic.

I just always liked it; my brother was more into the fire red and black. I smiled softly.

We might not look much alike but our skin tone is the same and we have the same facial expressions too.

He said he always wanted my eye color but I told him he had the prettiest green eyes, which was true except for the elf I saw last night, I also saw pain in his eyes that I could relate too. The corset I noticed showed a good portion of my breasts, I shrugged I was a female; of course I would have them.

I walked down stairs and looked at my master and mistress, they were kind loving people, and never treated my brother and I like slaves or servants. They treated us like family.

It was refreshing to see not all Shemlen were cruel, "What am I delivering to the Hawkes?" I asked. They looked at me and smiled, "You look wonderful little flower" Malinda said. I smiled softly, Goren nodded. "You will be delivering ninety souverins to them along with a card saying if they visit either shop they get supplies for a very low price or no cost and a personal letter from my wife and I" Goren said in a brassy voice.

I nodded I had covered up my markings again, so I didn't need my cloak, I grabbed the package and patted my hand on my hip.

"Kira" she trotted out of the kitchen and next to my side, "You missed some action last night I'm sorry" I said to her, she lowered her head and had her eyes back.

I patted her head, "No worry, I had help from some kind Shemlen" I said scratching her ear, her tailed wagged and she let out a happy growl.

I walked out with her and started heading for the old city slums in Lowtown, I was humming a soft tune when I saw Verric walked out of the Hanged man. I walked over and held out twenty souverins, "Thank you for your help again, that's all I have on me right now" I said softly.

He took it and smiled, "Always a pleasure little flower, where are you headed?" "To Gamlen's house to give them their reward for helping me with the shipment problem, the invisible sister pests and helped me find my little brother" I said starting to walk off with Kira; he started walking next to me. "I must say even for an elf you're pretty short" he said, I nodded, "I know I'm tiny but it doesn't bother me, people don't notice me as much as other elves." I replied,

"Even so little flower, isn't that an inconvenience when you need to reach something on the top shelf?" he asked inquisitively. I laughed "Yes it does make it difficult, but I manage" I knocked on Gamlen's door, and was greeted with his usual scowl.

"Ah Nayami, what brings you here?" he asked curiously. "I have the reward that my master and mistress which to give Garrett and his siblings, for saving my younger brother and helping with some pest" I replied.

He looked down at Verric, "Who's the dwarf" "I'm just a humble storyteller, visiting with my friend" Verric replied smoothly. I walked and saw Garrett walk out of a back room, "Carver is asleep and Bethany is practicing her spells" he said. "Oh? Does the mighty Garrett Hawke need not to train?" I said with a smirk.

He laughed, "I already did that, now what brings you here Nayami?" he asked with a curious expression. I held out the box with his reward, "

From Sir and Lady Blanca, it is there reward to you for finding Damien" he took the box. "What is it?" "Ninety souverins, and a personal card and letter from them" I replied softly. He nodded and hid the box, "I will see you later, I have to go open my shop and Kira is waiting outside for me" I said turning away from him.

He grabbed my hand, "May I join you?" he asked. I shot a look at Verric, who just smiled back. "I guess," I said walking out with him and Verric.

I looked around nervously, no sign of Javier's creeps. I sighed, calm yourself he's not going to do anything, he wouldn't dare with the Templars.

I relaxed a little bit, I patted Kira on the head; I knew she felt the same way.

I opened up the shop and had the usual flow of customers, "Well hello pretty little elf girl" I heard a Templar say.

I had to hold back an eye twitch, it was a Templar named Merk; he had blond hair, brown eyes, stubble and was wearing the uniform of the Templars. "Do you need something Merk? I'm busy today so whatever it is make it quick will ya?" I asked politely.

"I wondered if you changed your mind on that offer about having drinks with me tonight" he replied. I laughed,

"If you did your job as much as you drank you'd be the new knight commander" I snipped back at him.

He glared at me and gripped my wrist, I winced in pain.

"Listen here little bitch, you will come have drinks with me and then we're going to get a room, understand?" he snarled.

"Let her go" I heard Garrett say. "Go away Ferelden, this does not concern you" he bit back.

"It may not concern him, but it concerns me if the Templars are trying to force themselves on any citizens of Kirkwall, even elves" I heard a woman say.

I looked over and saw knight commander Meredith, she had startling bright blue eyes, light golden blond hair and had a serious expression, "Commander…" he said hanging his head low.

"Let her go, you will be punished for this, she supplies use with whatever we need for little or no coin and this is how you repay her? Where's your pride and sense of honor"

"Down the drain with all his money at the hanged man" Verric muttered.

"Get back to the gallows, now" "Yes 'ma" he replied and ran off. I bowed my head,

"Knight Commander Meredith what brings you here?" I asked politely.

"Keeping an eye on certain Templars, and I need some new armor forged if you would be so kind" she said,

"Of course, I have some made already, one is black with red thrown and has the Templar symbol on the front and back, or I have one very similar to the one you have on now, but it's made thicker but still light enough for anytime of movement" I said motioning towards the armor rack I had set up.

"I might take the black one, how much? " She asked. "Ten silvers" I replied, she put the silver on the counter; I showed her a small room in the warehouse that had my stock and gave her the armor.

I walked out and looked Garrett, "You always give her good deals?" he asked.

I nodded "Keeps her from questioning where I get certain supplies and if I have even the tiniest complaint, I can tell her and it's taken care of" I replied.

She walked out of the warehouse in the new armor, "I can use your other armor if you don't not want to keep it" I said.

She nodded and set the armor aside, "I like it, thank you kindly Nayami" I smiled and bowed.

"Of course Knight Commander" she walked off, I started melting down her other armor in a shield for one of the guards.

"So Nayami, what do you do if you're not working?" Garrett asked.

"I tend to an herb garden with many different crafting resources and such, or I'm spending time with my little brother, he's still at home" I said working on the shield, I carved a loin and a wolf on either side of the sword in the middle.

"There we are, now all I got to do is wait for her to pick it up" I polished the shield till it gleamed in the sunlight.

Aveline walked up and looked at Garret, "Hawke" she said bowing.

I handed her the shield, "Here you got, made out of Redsteel and Silverrite" I said.

She put it on her back, "Two souverins" I said. She handed it over, "Hawke, I heard you took care of some slavers?" she asked.

He nodded "I'm not fond of slavery" he replied.

I smiled slightly; I continued to work on forging weapons, armor and making potions.

I was humming a soft tune, when I notice Garrett kept staring at me. "Garrett? Do I have something on my face? Is there something on my clothes?" I asked him.

"No, I was just admiring your beauty" I shot Verric a look of whoa.

He shrugged while smirking at Garrett, "Um…OK" I said. That's weird, "Hawke I need your help, if you will turn away from the little flower" Verric said clearing his throat.

Garrett looked at him, mildly embarrassed "What is it Verric" he replied.

He motioned for Garrett to follow him, I shook my head. I was rummaging around in the warehouse, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I jumped and almost dropped the dagger I was looking for; it was the elf from last night.

"You startled me, Messare" I said looking at him

"My apologies, I thought I'd come by and talk to you" he replied.

I looked at him with my head to the side slightly

"My name is Fenris, as you probably figured out I am a slave from Treventer" he said looking at me intently.

"My name is Nayami" I replied

"I know, I heard the dwarf say it last night after he killed the thugs who tried to mug you" I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he looked at my hair, "I see you got the flowers" he replied.

I looked over at him; he didn't seem like the romantic type of person. I nodded

"You have red lyrium markings yes?" he stated.

"Uh, yes" I replied nervously.

Damn it my paranoia was right, someone was watching me.

"I thought so, your master?" he asked.

"Ex-master, I am with Sir and Lady Blanca, my old master was Javier Falcom" I said.

He was eyeing me as I was eyeing him. "Falcom… horrible man" he stated.

"Yes he was and you?" "Denarius" he replied.

"I'm sorry he's as bad as Javier" I said looking at him.

I took a few steps towards to where I was less than nine inches away

"Are you hiding from him in Kirkwall?" I asked curiously. He nodded slightly

"Yes, I'm hoping he finds me then I can rip out his heart" he replied.

I nodded, I knew how he felt; if I ever saw Javier again… he was a dead man.

I looked up at him; he was leaning down closer to my face. I raised an eyebrow,

"Is there something on…" I was cut off by his lips.

My eyes widened slightly, it was unexpected; I leaned up slightly kissing him back hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt his muscles even though he wasn't muscular looking. I wrapped my arms around his neck, being mindful of the marks. I had no idea but I couldn't help myself, the idea of not having any control over my actions scared me a little, he slid a hand down to my hip, not going any further.

I trailed a finger down his chest; I had no idea why I felt so out of control with him. He licked my bottom lip slightly, I opened up slightly. I wasn't really sure what do, I never kissed anybody but my brother and that was on the cheek. This was all new to me, I felt him back me against the wall. He pulled away and looked down at me, I was panting slightly while looking up at him.

"I'm sorry" was all that came out, he looked down.

I touched the side of his face gently, "I should apologize as well" I said kissing his cheek lightly.

He looked at me again, his eyes full of emotion, I smiled softly

"You have nothing to apologize for" I told him. He nodded and pulled away; he bowed, turned and walked out. I stood there for a moment thinking, Garrett walked in.

"Nayami?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes Garrett?" I asked.

"You OK?"

"Yes, fine why?" I replied curiously.

"Just wanted to make sure" he stated smiling while walking towards me, he got less than an inch away from me.

"Um…Yes?" I asked nervously, he leaned down and kissed me gently.

Well wasn't this just my lucky day, he was handsome I'd give him that, he was tall, showed impressive muscle. He had black hair that was spiked in the front with a couple strands hanging down his forehead; he had dark brown eyes that had a tint of yellow to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Bethany's voice. I pulled away,

"Nothing, heh" I stuttered out.

Garrett looked back at her

"Need something little sister?" he asked.

"We have some things to do so come on, you can kiss her later" she said laughing slightly.

Garrett shook his head and looked back at me

"Until next time" he said kissing the back of my hand.

He walked out with his sister, and Kira walked in. I looked down at her

"What am I going to do Kira? I have one guy who is interested one moment and then leaves the next and another who clearly likes me" I said.

She nuzzled my leg, with her tail wagging. I patted her head and looked up to see Anders walk in, he was a dark blond man, bout six foot one close to Garrett's height but nowhere close to Fenris's height. He had dark brown eyes and had some stubble. He had on his usual mage robes that consisted of pants and a shirt with fur on the shoulder.

"Ah Anders, need a new staff?" I asked,

"No, I want to know how you're doing" he said.

"I'm fine, my little brother is home, my shipments are back and I had those pests taken care of and you?" I inquired.

"Fine, busy lately but it's nothing new, I met Garrett Hawke and his siblings"

"Oh?"

"Yes, they spoke of you and how you were giving them discounts, Garrett seemed a little but more than just being happy about finely crafted supplies for little coin" he said eyeing me.

"I have no idea why he would, I just met him" I replied smiling softly.

I walked back out to the stand and started serving the customers that walked up. I was putting away some coin when someone put their hand on the counter, I looked over and froze. It was him…oh god.

"Ah Nayami" Derek said, I rolled my eyes.

"My father isn't here so you have nothing to worry about, I thought I'd visit you myself and see how you were" he was smiling slyly.

I rolled my eyes again "Go away, please I'm busy" I stated.

"I'll wait" he replied.

He did wait until dusk; I started closing up the shop and stepped out from behind the counter. He grabbed my hips from behind me and pulled me to him.

"You're so lovely, I'm still irritated my father let those two buy you from him, I miss seeing you work around the manor" he whispered in my ear, moving his hands up my sides. I shifted nervously

"Let me go, Derek" I said in a cold voice

"I don't think so, I'm going to take you to my place, then I'm going to caress you in all the ways I want and then take you on the bed in a pure primal style" he purred in my ear. I let out a groan and tried pulling away from him

"You're not leaving little flower, you're going to be mine from now to the end of our days" he hissed.

I let out a yelp when he gripped my waist tightly

"Unhand her now, or you will meet my blade"

"This does not concern you elf" he snapped.

"Fenris!" I said with great relief, Kira was standing next to him letting out low growls. He pushed me aside and pulled out his knives,

"Bring it elf" Derek said in a smug tone.

Kira lunged for his arm, he was surprisingly quick and dodged but she kept on lunging and biting at him. He turned while pivoting on his foot and sunk his knife into her side and his other one in her neck. He tossed her away, turning his attention back towards Fenris.

"Kira…." I fell to my knees next to her.

I pulled out some bandage and numbing oil, "You'll be fine" I whispered to her. I was working on her wounds when I heard the sound of blades clashing.

I looked over and saw Fenris blocked Derek's knives. He was using one hand, impressive. Blue smoke started surrounding him; he drove his hand into Derek's chest with ease, pulled out his heart and crushed. My eyes went wide, that wasn't natural and it was actually kind of frightening.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly, I nodded.

"For the time being, but I can't lift her and I'm not going to leave her here" I replied still tending to the wound on her side.

He waited till I was done and then picked her up with surprising gentleness

"Where do you live?" "Hightown" I replied walking off towards the mansion.

He followed without saying much; I got to the door and unlocked it.

"Are you still a slave?" he asked. I shook my head no

"They don't treat my brother and I like slaves, they treat us like we're their children" I said walking in, he followed me upstairs.

I motioned for him to lay Kira on a big pillow in a corner near the fire place in mine and my brother's room. I pulled out clean bandages, and fixed up her wounds some more and then gave her some Elf root with deep mushrooms. I turned towards Fenris who was watching me carefully, I went into a side room and washed off the make-up, it was making my skin feel grimy.

I walked out and found Fenris sitting on my bed.

"You like it here?" he asked. I nodded

"Yes, they are marvelous, my old master was abusive, his wife was sexually attracted to me I guess if you want to put it like that, and his son which you just killed wanted to make his bride" I said.

"Sir and Lady Blanca are the most kind Shemlen I've met" I sat down next to him.

He looked over at me, his face void of any emotion.

"About this afternoon…" I said trailing off looking away from him.

"Yes?"

"What was it about?" I said looking him in the eye.

"It was what it was"

"Which it was…?" he leaned and kissed me again.

I kissed him back, feeling his hands on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly not sure what to do. He took out the head band and flowers out of my hair, he started kissing down my neck. I moved my head to the side a little bit, while feeling him take off my sash and gloves. I inhaled sharply when he bit my neck; I shifted slightly trying to get away from whatever was digging into my hip. He laid me back on the bed; I looked up at him probably with my eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know why, but I can't help myself around you, I feel like I've known since the beginning of time, does this sound crazy?" he asked obviously embarrassed about blurting that out.

"No I feel the same" I said looking up at him, he got on top of me while running his hands down my sides.

He kissed my throat softly, while untying my corset; I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my head back. He bit down my throat gently taking off my clothes. He pulled away, I felt exposed but not embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful it hurts" he whispered.

He got his armor off and I was impressed, even though he didn't look like it, he had a sculpted abdomen going. He got on top of me, and put his hand on my leg, he ran his hand down and then up my leg. I stroked the side of his face; I was hoping it wouldn't be too painful because of my markings.

"Your markings?" he asked.

"They sting but nothing I can't handle, your master was also a blood mage?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded, "I despise magic, mages and all that; it's left such a stain on my life, if I seem overly angered it's not with reason" I got up and got dressed in a robe and shorts,

"Fenris, you might want to get dressed and sit down" I said sitting on a vanity stool.

He did and sat down on the bed,

"Fenris, I was created from blood magic and Earth properties, my maker a elven blood mage, I am made from blood magic, I can use magic like them but it's not actually blood magic, so that is what me and my brother are" I said stroking Kira's fur.

I heard his whole body stiffen, I got up walked over to the desk, pick my hair brush and started running it through my hair. I looked up in the mirror to see him stand up; he started walking over to me. He stopped, turned and walked out the door. I sat down on the desk chair and cried; my brother walked in.

"Sisseh? Are you OK?" he asked hugging me, I shook my head still crying.

"Go ask Lady Blanca what she would like for dinner alright Darlen?" I asked.

He nodded and walked out; I took the flowers in the vase and threw it against the wall. I picked up the flowers and tossed them in the fire, I sat down and watched them burn


	5. Chapter 5 Not letting her go

I was walking down the back alleys of Hightown; she was made from blood magic and had the same abilities.

That was why I couldn't help myself, mind games…disgusting.

I was hiding in a hovel for the time being, until Anso found someone to take care of my problem.

I sat down on a small crate, this unbelievable. I knew there was something wrong with her, but I never could figure it out.

If she was she said she was; I wanted nothing to do with her.

It was the middle nightfall; Anso had sent a messenger stating he had found someone to take care of the slave hunters.

I was hiding in an alley way in the elven alienage, watching the two men; a girl and a dwarf walking towards the hovel of the slavers hide out.

I waited about five minutes when they walked and were surrounded by other hunters; they were efficient at getting rid of their foes, I would give them that.

They started exiting the alienage, when the leader of the hunters came out from behind a wall.

"Lieutenant, I want everyone in the open now!" his lieutenant walked out bleeding from his chest. I walked out and looked him dead in the eye,

"You're men are dead, you will soon follow" I stated walking down the steps; I fisted my hand letting the lyrium flow through me.

I drove my hand into his chest and crushed his heart.

I turned and looked at the group, "Was there anything in the chest you found?" "No" the leader replied.

He was tall, had black hair spiked up, he had a light tan to his skin.

The dwarf was blondish red with blue eyes and no beard, the other man had black hair to, he had bright blue eyes, while the girl had dark brown.

They looked like siblings, "You set this up?" the leader asked.

"Yes, sorry about that, this problem required a delicate approach, they were slave hunters, trying to return stolen property from a magister, naming myself"

"Ah My name is Garret Hawke, this is my sister Bethany and Her twin Carver, that's Verric" he replied.

"My name is Fenris, if you're willing meet me in Hightown, I need help" I stated. "If there are more slavers, then lead the way" Garrett said.

I nodded and walked off with them to Hightown, we were standing outside of Denarius's mansion.

"Denarius should be there in, I'm certain he knows we're here."

"Nothing a prepared mage, Carver stay here and make sure nothing happens, Verric, Bethany, Fenris and I will go and clean out the manor." Garrett said to his younger brother.

"Alright" we walked in and walked straight into a pack of shades.

"He's sent his demons to do his work for him" I growled. We killed the shades and continued on, but every room had shades.

There were even three rage demons, and an arcane horror.

They were spirits that casted different spells, and were deadly if left alive and not dealt with immediately.

I looked around in the main room, but he was nowhere to be found. "I need to get some air, take the treasure if you want." I said walking out.

I was leaning against a column when they walked out. "It never ends, I came to escape a life of magic and yet it haunts me at every turn."

I looked at his sister, "What matter of mage are you? I saw you casting spells in there; I should have known what you were before." I growled.

"You didn't seem to object when she was helping us kill the demons" Garrett replied calmly.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem grateful, I am and if you need me I am here." "Well we are going on an expedition, and I'm going to need help."

"Very well, I am here if you need me." I said walking into the mansion. I layed down on the bed, I couldn't get Nayami out of my head.

It was an annoyance, I fell asleep thinking of nothing unparticular. It was the next morning; I was in the Hightown Market when I saw Nayami.

She was talking with the dwarf who made runes, "Do you need something little flower?" He said.

"I need you to make something for me, it's something new and I know you're the best rune marker around. I have the recipe for a rune I had an idea for; it's a rune of poison, then a rune of shadows and a rune of death. I'm asking because if I get into a bad situation again and I can't defend myself I need a back-up plan." She said softly.

"I will try my best little flower." "What is the cost for the runes?"

"It's free of charge, just go about your business I will send one of my footmen when their ready, if I succeed." He replied.

She nodded and thanked him and walked off towards a closed market stand.

I followed her to see what she was doing; she opened the stand and waited for customers.

It looked like she sold potions, weapons and objects someone could find useful. She also had runes, and accessories.

She was a busy woman, she was selling a rune of frost warding when I saw a little boy with bright red hair run towards her.

She caught him with ease picking him and turning her attention back towards the customer.

"That will be thirteen silver please." The man handed her the money and walked off. "Is something wrong littlen "

"No, I just wanted to see if you're OK, you seemed upset last night."

"I am fine Darlen, just me being a woman who lost someone she was interested in." She whispered softly, she kissed his cheek.

"Now Damien, why don't you go and collect kindle for home OK?" she asked. He nodded, the little boy ran off and Nayami sighed softly.

I walked up to the stand, "Yes Fenris?" She looked at me with a blank expression. My stomach twisted knowing I put that look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted, I did not mean to upset or hurt you." I said gently, she shook her head.

"It's fine Fenris, I am made out of what you hate. So why apologize?" She asked calmly.

"I feel bad about how I acted; I am sorry do you forgive me?" I asked.

She moved her head to the side slightly; I pulled out an orange and yellow rose. She took it and smiled innocently.

"Fine you're forgiven." She said leaning in to kiss me; I kissed her softly putting my hand on the back of her head.

"Ah so you running a kissing booth little flower?" Verric said behind us, she pulled away blushing slightly.

He smirked, "So how goes it?" He asked, "Fine," she said highly embarrassed.

"Everything is well, and you dwarf?" I asked, "Nothing just surveying the city today, and trying to find Hawke." He said.

"I think he'd be in Darktown visiting Anders for the maps to the deep roads." Nayami said quietly thinking.

"They do need the maps so you can check there." She started rearranging products on the shelf, I saw a Templar walk up to the stand.

She looked at him with a blank expression, "Can I get you something, Templar?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, you of course." He said smirking slightly, "I don't think so, take a hike.

I wouldn't go out with you even if you paid me, so please go away I got things to do." She said sweetly smiling at him, he growled raising his fist.

I grabbed his wrist and broke the bones with an audible snap, "Ow, what the fuck!?" he yelled.

"Don't hit a lady, it's not proper or polite now beat it." I said calmly, he glared at me and walked off.

"Thank you Fenris, I didn't think he'd get violent." She said making a thick black sludge.

"Yes well, no one is going to lay a finger on you." I stated calmly, she nodded pouring the sludge into a bottle.

"Sludge bombs, slows down your enemy every time." She said mixing more into a bowl, I nodded watching her movements.

She moved gracefully and quickly never making a mistake.

I saw an older woman who had dark brown hair going gray and sparkling blue eyes, she was wearing a white gown in an elegant design.

"Lady Blanca? What are you doing here?" She asked softly. "I thought I would check in on you." "Oh… Why? I'm fine."

"Your brother said you were upset last night." She replied, "I'm fine now really, it was nothing just me being a girl." She said smiling.

Lady Blanca nodded while eyeing me. She leaned over to Nayami's ear, "Isn't he a cute one?" she whispered softly. Nayami giggled slightly and nodded.

"Very much so." She replied. I watched the older woman walk away.

"She's your mistress?" "More like my mother, she saved me and my brother." She looking after the woman, I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

I sat down on a box next to the stand, I watching the flow of customers.

A lot were buying her potions and bombs, and clothes but some kept trying to invite her to their bed.

She just laughed and shook her head, "Sorry not interested, why not go to "The Blooming Rose" if you're that hard up."

She replied to one customer who stormed off towards the Blooming Rose ironically, she laughed and started closing the shop.

I walked towards her place in Hightown, "So Fenris, what made you come back even though I am what I am?" She asked curiously.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, and just because you're made from blood magic doesn't mean your evil." I replied taking her hand.

She smiled and moved closer to me. I let go of her hand, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

The Hawkes walked up looking at us with curious expressions, "Well isn't that interesting?" Bethany said.

Carver nodded, Garrett just shrugged implying no big deal. "So Sir Hawke, what are you up to?" she asked him with her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing, we just got the maps and Verric found us. We're heading up to Sundermount; we have to give something to the Keeper."

He said looking at her with a soft expression, "Well be careful, the Dalish are very prideful and stuck up.

They will think you're trash when you first arrive." She warned them, Garrett nodded.

"Understood, it was nice to see you again, Fenris have a nice day." He said looking me dead in the eye, I nodded in reply.

"If you have need for me, just ask." I said, he nodded and they left. Nayami leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You OK Fenris?" "Fine, Garrett didn't seem happy with me." I stated, she shrugged

"I don't bother to understand why males act the way they do, it's not my concern." She said walking off towards her mansion.

We walked in and I saw her little brother run up and hug her leg, "Yes littlen?"

"Are you going to be OK?" she smiled looking over me then back down at him.

"Yes, I think I will. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Nooo…" he said looking at his feet. She laughed and picked him up.

"Well come on then, I will make you something." She said walking into the kitchen; I saw Lady Blanca and I presumed her husband.

"So you're the elf my wife told me about, what are you doing with Nayami?" I looked at them for a moment; they seemed really concerned about her.

Sir Blanca was a tall lanky man with black hair and brown eyes; he had stubble on his chin as well. "I am courting her; I do not plan hurting her."

Again, I thought to myself. They nodded walking up stairs; I walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking her brother a stew of some kind.

I sat down near her brother watching her move around the kitchen; her brother was looking at me with fascination.

"Yes, little creature?" I asked; he frowned while looking at me. "Hey! I'm not a little creature, I am an elf." He said trying to sound annoyed.

Nayami laughed while pouring some stew in a bowl. She set it down in front of her brother, who was still frowning slightly.

"Don't mind him littlen, he hasn't been around children." She said softly, I shrugged.

"After lunch why don't you go take a nap in the den, I know you sleep better in there."

She suggested while washing the dishes, her brother ate the stew, glared at me and put his bowl on the counter.

He walked out looking slightly drowsy; I got up and went behind Nayami putting my hands on her hips. I kissed down her neck.

"Yes Fenris?" she said quietly. I continued to kiss down her neck, feeling her skin.

It was a smooth as silk and as soft as the fur on a newborn wolf, she moved her head to the side while finishing up the last dish.

I ran my hands up and down her sides; she finished the dishes and turned to face me.

I looked down at her; she smiled while running a hand down my chest. I picked her up and kissed her, feeling her arms slide around my neck.

I walked up to her bedroom, dropping her gently on the bed. I shut and locked the door, so her little brother wouldn't run in unannounced.

I kissed her again pulling off her clothes, she looked up at me with an innocently expression.

I took my clothes off, tossing them on the floor near the bed. Laying my body on hers, I started kissing down her neck again.

She wrapped an arm around my neck, sliding her fingers into my hair. I kissed back up to her lips, nipping at the bottom.

She opened hesitantly, I started tasting her and massaging her tongue with my own. She fisted her hand into my hair tugging slightly.

I pulled away and looked at her. She smiled softly, stroking three fingers across my chest; she rolled my over and straddle my hips.

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow; she continued stroking her fingers across my skin.

She started kissing down my chest; I shifted slightly as she slide lower.

I jerked slightly feeling her mouth on the tip, "Nayami…" I groaned, she continued to kiss up and down while stroking softly.

I jerked again, this was torment. I flipped her over, kissing her hard. She put her hips on either side of me.

I thrusted into her feeling her stiffen and jerk slightly. I stopped, "Am I hurting you?" she shook her head no, kissing up my neck.

I started to thrust in gently trying not to hurt her, she bite down on my neck sucking softly.

I groaned and bucked into her, I felt her smirk against my skin. She continued to suck on the spot, while trailing her nails down my back.

I started thrusting faster, and stroking deeper. She writhed beneath me, shifting her body restlessly.

I felt her clench unintentionally; she dug her nails deeply into the skin of my back.

I groaned, I continued to thrust harder wanting to hear her moan my name.

She let out a loud groaning, while her inner muscles spasm. Her entire body jerked up into me, I groaned with shudder while I spent myself inside her.

She was panting while looking up at me; I kissed her softly enjoying her lush lips.

She sighed softly wrapping her arms around my neck, "Are you alright?" I asked her softly.

She nodded stroking my cheek gently, "Are you alright Fenris?" She asked so softly it was a meek whisper.

I nodded and kissed her gently, I wasn't going to let her go even if it killed me. I rolled over to where I was lying next to her.

I pulled her close kissing the top of her head. She set her head on top of my chest, stroking her fingers across my stomach.

She sighed and fell asleep with her hand across my heart, I kissed her forehead and fell into a deeper sleep then I can normally manage.


End file.
